1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to motor vehicle position indication devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved apparatus for maintaining indication of vehicle position to the operator and/or for providing indication to a central location dispatching entity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of devices as utilized for moving vehicles, planes, ships and the like for utilizing gyroscopic and/or rate of speed indications. Such prior art teachings have generally been directed to military applications such as position indicating for ships and aircraft, and such high reliability equipment has generally taken the form of very complex electronic equipmentation utilizing radar and gyro information in a position keeping system. There appears to be little or no prior art developed with respect to the relatively simplified forms of device which might be suitable for automotive use wherein costly, high reliability and space consuming equipment may not be justified.